Known smoker's pipes include a bowl in which tobacco is burned connected to a mouthpiece by a stem. Examples of pipes which can be found in the patent literature are U.S. Pat. No. 793,565; granted Jun. 27, 1905, to George G. Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,233, granted Apr. 6, 1920, to James W. Ivory; U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,496, granted Oct. 9, 1934, to Samuel J. Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,002, granted Apr. 12, 1949, to Samuel L. Atkins; U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,727, granted Apr. 17, 1951, to John Van Toll; U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,876, granted May 13, 1975, to Edwin G. Covington; U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,892, granted Jul. 7, 1981, to Joseph Iaquinta and U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,970, granted Oct. 4, 1988, to Douglas W. Bell.
The objectives of Douglas W. Bell, set forth in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,970, are similar to my objectives but the smoking appliance or pipe disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,970 is quite different from my smoking appliance or pipe. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,549,727; 3,882,876; 4,276,892 and 4,774,970 are relevant to my invention in a very limited way because each discloses building a tobacco lighter into a smoking pipe. However, none of the pipes disclosed by these patents bears any resemblance to my pipe.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a smoker's pipe having a combustion chamber which can be easily closed to atmospheric air for the purpose of quickly extinguishing combustion. Another object of the invention is to provide a pipe which can be used for short duration smoking in crowded areas with a minimum of smoke discharge into the atmosphere. A further object of my invention is to provide a pipe into which has been incorporated a commercially available lighter of a type which initiates combustion by a simple endwise push on the lighter body.